The Sex Appeal of Xander Harris
by sarkywoman
Summary: Welshalienfreak Vs Sarkywoman. What is the sex appeal of Xander and why is it all of a sudden attracting the Buffy men? Slash.
1. Default Chapter

Xander's Sex Appeal  
  
Welshalienfreak Vs Sarkywoman  
  
SARCYWOMAN'S NOTES: We decided to work together to create a productive piece of eye-worthy literature. We came up with this instead. Enjoy! That's an order! We let you know where one writer takes over the story, and you'd probably be able to tell anyway 'cos we write differently. I like slash pairings, she likes normal pairings. Who will win? The question remains. At least until you finish reading the story. I dunno, perhaps we could put in a threesome. But WAIT! No smut, so just ignore that. Welshalienfreak will throw a little freakish fit if smut appears in a story she is writing. I'm gonna shut up now.  
  
  
  
Welshalienfreak's notes: I so won't have a fit if there's smut it's just I'm crap at writing it so oh no my secrets out and it's all your fault sarkywoman! I hate you! You can just tell how good our friendship is.  
  
  
  
SARCYWOMAN'S DISCLAIMER: None of these people belong to me. If they did, Oz, Xander, Spike and Angel would be kept in my 'dungeon of kinky terror' (which does not exist. Repeat, does not exist. Any rumours are pure speculation).  
  
  
  
Welshalienfreak's disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and it's characters belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, Fox etc. I own nothing. I would say I own my life and I can do whatever the hell I want to do with it then I remembered I don't have a life. Anyone know if there's a sale on somewhere? And SarkyWoman, like I would let you have Xander, Spike, Angel and Oz. Ha!  
  
Story: Set after episode 2.03 School Hard, what is Xander's sex appeal and why is it all of the sudden attracting all the Buffy men?  
  
Type: There's some humour, action, adventure, well at least I hope so.  
  
Rating: R. Just to be safe, you're free to give us you're opinion on what it should be.  
  
Pairing: Slash, X/A X/O X/S X/G  
  
Key  
  
* = Sarkywoman's comments  
  
~ = welshalienfreak's comments  
  
-- = Character thoughts  
  
******  
  
*And Welshalienfreak starts the ball rolling…*  
  
  
  
"You'd think they would close the school for at least one day." Complained Cordelia as she walked past the sitting area. The glass was still on the floor, holes in the ceiling, broken doors and a big hole remained in the wall. Most of it was sectioned off which was really annoying for when it came to getting to lessons everyone had to detour.  
  
It was all anyone could talk about all day. Each version differed slightly but none told the truth. They mentioned how a gang led by a guy with bleached blond hair had trashed Parent/Teachers Night. High on PCP they wrecked the school and a few parents had been brutally murdered. Some mentioned that there was something wrong with their faces like they were masks or a ritual to mutilate their face when they join so no one would recognise them ever again. They laughed at the person who said that the gang were actually vampires as that was just stupid.  
  
Cordelia was dragging the sympathies out of people for she was so unfortunate to be there and needed help. She was dragging her friends away shopping for a whole weekend to cheer herself up. It was the best that daddy could do to help his daughter get over the trauma. She took the title of drama queen along with the May queen.  
  
Giles had called a meeting to discuss the new danger that was Spike. The new threat to Sunnydale he was the killer of two previous slayers making him the big bad. Xander spent his time telling Willow and Buffy how he really didn't like Angel. He didn't appreciate having his neck offered as chew toy from the sire, Xander also questioned what the hell a sire was.  
  
"It's the vampire that turned him into a vampire." Said Xander simplifying all that Giles had just told them into one short sentence. Giles glared at him not in appreciation of his summarisation.  
  
"So Angel made Spike a vampire." Said Buffy thinking how her undead boyfriend had created the thing that had tried to kill her last night and threatened the life of her mother and friends.  
  
"Or he could be a descendent of his line. He could have created the vampire that created Spike. He could be the vampire equivalent of a grandfather or great grandfather or..."  
  
"I get the point." interrupted Buffy as that could go on for a long time and someone had to do it.  
  
"I was going to finish there." Giles looked into one of his books but when he heard the doors open his eyes were immediately drawn to Jenny Calendar.  
  
"It's hard to teach a class when all they want to know about is last night." She said to them all but it clear it was only the stuffy English librarian that she was interested in.  
  
"I'm surprised that they weren't enthralled to learn about those it gizmos." In true sarcastic, stuffy English librarian style that hated the subject but loved the teacher.  
  
Willow looked up from her it gismo. She was researching for anything on the Internet about Spike, William the Bloody or victims that had suffered from railway spikes.  
  
"Buffy you better go out and patrol tonight keep an eye for our new friend Spike." Buffy agreed with him she was also going to stop over at Angel's to ask him about his childe.  
  
"I'll come with Buff packin' the party stakes." Offered Xander as usual. He was always willing to help Buffy. Shortly after Willow offered her help too.  
  
"I don't know Spike is pretty dangerous. I don't want you two getting hurt. Why don't you go to the Bronze? Relax I'm sure after last night it's what you two want." Buffy was hinting that there was no arguing over this and that she was rejecting their help to protect them.  
  
  
  
~ Over to you SarkyWoman continue with my wonderful set up… ~  
  
  
  
So Xander and Willow are at the Bronze. Yay for them.  
  
Dingoes Ate My Baby was playing. Hooray. Oz occasionally looked up from his guitar to see the cute girl and, he had to admit it, cute guy. (Read my other fic and you'll see I prefer slash. Shameless plugging of my fic there).  
  
"Buffy doesn't need my help. Can't you see why I feel a little down?" Xander was saying.  
  
Willow sighed. "Xander, she does. Don't let tonight get you down. Buffy probably wants some privacy so she can talk to Angel." ---She's also given me some privacy to chat with my best friend/crush.--- "So how are things? Other than the unneeded feelings of helplessness."  
  
"Things are…okay. I wish we knew more about that Spike guy though. He weirds me out."  
  
"Only because you like him."  
  
Xander's brain froze. ---WHAT?--- "WHAT?"  
  
Willow smiled. "It's obvious Xander."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Only to your best friend of seventeen years."  
  
"So the others don't think…"  
  
"No, they don't. Your secret's safe with me Xander."  
  
"I'm not gay."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"I'm going home. I didn't really want to come tonight; I only did because I didn't want you to be on your own. Will you be able to walk home alright?"  
  
Willow pretended to consider it. "Hmm, I don't know. You were there when I learnt how to walk, what do you think?"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," Xander said, taking his leave.  
  
Oz saw the cute guy heading out and was glad the song was almost over. He might be able to give him a lift home.  
  
Xander was heading down the alley when he found he was no longer getting anywhere. There was a cold hand grasping his wrist and Xander could feel cold breath on the back of his neck. "Vampires don't need to breathe," he whispered.  
  
"They do when they see you pet."  
  
The confident English voice sent shivers down Xander's spine. "What do you want from me?" he said in a trembling voice.  
  
"I want what was offered me."  
  
"Offered? What…"  
  
"Last night my poof of a Sire said I could have you. So I'm gonna have you."  
  
  
  
* Back to the writing styling of welshalienfreak. *  
  
~ I don't write slash but I feel myself put in a corner. (Grrr…). I'll try my best though. ~  
  
  
  
"I am not gay! What am I sending out some sort of vibe?" Xander shouted at Spike. "I have a huge crush on Buffy, isn't that a clue?"  
  
"Still in denial pet. I'll help you with that problem." Spike pulled Xander closer and kissed him. He struggled but Spike held him there. Finally Xander managed to push him away.  
  
"Hey get away from him!" Spike noticed that Buffy had come running around the corner towards them.  
  
"Think about it." Spike left Xander there just standing still staring at him. "See you another time slayer." He shouted off to her in the distance before making his escape in none a panicking way.  
  
"Xander are you okay?" She waved her hand in front of his eyes "Hello Xander! Xander can you hear me?" She started clicking her fingers to see what would make a change in his facial expression. His eyes were wide open looking at where Spike had stood and his mouth wide open. He was in shock.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What just happened?" She said slowly hoping it would penetrate his brain and dig out a response from him.  
  
"Nothing. Tried to kill me, piss you off. Nothing happened honestly. Why won't you believe me?" he replied in a panicked tone of voice.  
  
"I do believe you." Buffy was confused she hadn't even been given a chance not to believe him if that was the case. "Where's Willow?"  
  
"Inside listening to the band. She was saying that I was g…"Xander stopped mid-sentence. He knew you didn't tell the girl you fancied that your best friend thinks your gay, but Spike believed that he didn't. –Oh I'm all confused—thought Xander. He realised that he hadn't yet thought of something else to replace the second half of the sentence. "…Great at dancing. Yes that works."  
  
"What?" Xander knew that he had said something that he should have thought. "I think she's delusional. I'm afraid to say it Xand, but you dance like a dad."  
  
"The dad that's good at dancing and you think he's cool." Xander hoped that that was what she meant.  
  
"No the type at a party who's trying to look young but just embarrasses you instead. We still love you though." Buffy gave him a hug.  
  
"That's always good to know." Normally he would really enjoy these hugs thinking ---oh yeah--- but this time it was more like ---arghh, arghhh, I don't know, I'm all confused. Damn you Spike you sexy English fiend and that kiss---  
  
"Let's go back inside and see your groovy moves." Buffy suggested to him but he really wasn't in the mood anymore. He just wanted to go back to his house, lie on his bed and continue being confused in peace and quiet.  
  
"No I was leaving so I'm going to continue doing that." He walked off and wondered if there would be another appearance from Spike. The annoying thing was he didn't want to think about it but he couldn't get it out of his mind. There was no sign of Spike yet.  
  
  
  
* And Sarkywoman returns with her section of the story. *  
  
  
  
Xander heard his name being called and turned around. "Huh? What?"  
  
"Um, it is Xander, right?"  
  
"Uh yeah. You're Oz?"  
  
Oz smiled and nodded. "Need a lift?"  
  
"Um, I don't know." Xander did not want to intrude on Oz's cool factor and reduce the cool guy to laughing stock of the school. ---Oh wait, that's me-- -  
  
"It's dangerous out," Oz said.  
  
"I guess it is, yeah." Xander didn't want to admit, even to himself, that he wanted danger. After all, the nice guitarist guy was hardly an eyesore. ---Hello! Trying desperately not to be gay here! ---  
  
Oz was still looking at him doubtfully, so Xander spoke. "Yeah, I'll take you up on that offer."  
  
"Good. I mean, I wouldn't want you walking on your own on a night like this."  
  
"Thanks. I'm not used to generosity."  
  
"That's a shame, you seem like the sort of person who deserves it." Oz shut up then, remembering why he didn't say much often. It was because he embarrassed himself. He wondered if Xander ever did that. He led Xander to his van and opened the door for Xander to get in.  
  
Xander smiled and climbed into the van. The silence that reigned during the way back was not an awkward one, but nor was it a comfortable one. It was simply that neither of them could think of anything to say. Occasionally one of them would steal a glance at the other, but would quickly look away before the other caught their eye. Oz did this more than Xander, as Xander was still preoccupied with thoughts of the bleached wonder. "Um, I've just realised I don't know your address," Oz said, feeling rather stupid.  
  
"Oh yeah." ---How could I get in the car with a guy who's driving me home without giving him my address? Does that scream 'show me yours' or what?--- Xander continued giving directions until Oz had parked outside his house. Xander sighed. "Well, here we are."  
  
Oz nodded. "Can't disagree there."  
  
There was another silence, this time it could be called awkward. Oz was the first to speak, which was a novelty in itself really. "Um, do you want to go out sometime? You know, to the cinema or something?"  
  
  
  
* Well Welshalienfreak? Does he? *  
  
~Damn you! I'll find a way out! It may not be the best way but it gets results ~  
  
  
  
Xander stared at Oz with wide eyes. He just wondered what kind of night this was it was just being very gay. He also thought about why the guys had chosen to be affectionate towards him and all on the same night. He decided whatever was happening it was all the Hellmouths fault. Oh and Angels too. He really didn't like him.  
  
*  
  
Buffy was angry with Angel and also herself. She had never considered that he may have created more vampires and she definitely hadn't thought about them coming to town and trying to kill her and her friends.  
  
"Is there anything else you need to tell me?" she demanded to know so that there would be no more surprises for her.  
  
"Yeah I guess. Buffy you better sit down." He offered her his bed to sit on.  
  
"I don't need to sit down." She was the slayer and could take anything.  
  
"Ok Buffy. I'm gay and I think I'm in love with Xander." Buffy sat down. She could have expected him to say anything in the world but that didn't even cross her mind.  
  
"You couldn't be a little bit tactful or stutter a bit trying to find the right words to say it to me. It's meant to be a very hard process that requires a lot of thinking and more drama. Oh my god is Xander gay?"  
  
"I hope so." Said Angel and Buffy could tell by the look on his face that he was thinking about him. "Do you think he likes me as I really like him?" Angel sounded like a schoolgirl with a crush. Buffy thought it was really weird.  
  
*  
  
"Xander you've been quiet for a while now." Oz was beginning to worry and he was also wondering that asking him out didn't come at the right time.  
  
"Oz I'm just going run now." There wasn't any danger coming he just really didn't know what to say. Oz looked really sad as he watched Xander running off into the distance. He had really liked Xander. He got into his van and drove off with different thoughts in his head.  
  
*  
  
Xander arrived at Giles. He was sure if there were anything out of the normal happening then he would know the answer. He banged on the door to make sure that Giles would hear him. He didn't know how late a guy as old as Giles would stay up for.  
  
"I'm coming. Keep your bloody pants on." Giles opened the door with an angry expression on his face until he saw it was Xander. He had never been so happy to see Xander before. "What's wrong?"  
  
Xander walked into Giles place and sat down on the couch. After shutting the door Giles joined him. He placed himself not on a chair near him but sat right next to him.  
  
"Everyone seems to think I'm gay and it's not that I am." He was sure to make that was very clear "It just that it's strange that it's all happening in one night so blame the Hellmouth and it's constant way off screwing me over. Remember not gay."  
  
"Xander I'm sure that you are gay and you just haven't realised it yet. As a Watcher I feel it's my duty to help you and make sure you realise that you are what you are." Giles had a glint in his eye.  
  
  
  
~ So my friend, what will happen next? Will Xander fall to one of the guy's charms or will he just keep running until his legs get tired and he falls into a big heap on the floor. ~  
  
* Hmm. Let's see. Xander is staring at Giles, all doe-eyed and scrummy, because he has just realised that Giles is trying to be seductive. (EWW!) *  
  
  
  
Xander is now standing and saying, "I'm gonna go home now."  
  
"Oh let me drive you."  
  
"No! No. The walk will be good for me. Better than being in a car. Right now. Umm…yeah. Okay, bye!"  
  
Giles sighed as Xander ran out of the house. Had he been too obvious? No, that couldn't be it. Xander must still be in denial.  
  
  
  
Xander almost ran down the darkened streets until he was out of breath. Then, despite fearing what he might encounter on the Hellmouth at this time of night, he resumed a more leisurely pace. Then there was a cold hand on his shoulder. "Leave me alone Spike. I'm not gay."  
  
"Oh goody," said a feminine voice that definitely did not belong to Spike.  
  
Xander turned around to face her and saw that in fact, Spike would probably have been a better attacker about now. "Drusilla?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. "The stars recommended you most. Miss Edith said you were very handsome kitten, and I see she was right."  
  
  
  
*Welshalienfreak, it's time to shine. Well go on then, Sarcywoman won't wait all day. *  
  
  
  
~Wait you won't as a shining star called welshalienfreak starts to type. By the way I hate to be little miss accurate but this is set after School Hard and they didn't find out about Drusilla until Lie to Me so I'm gonna pretend they don't know her. ~  
  
* Screw you. They're smarter than you give them credit for. *  
  
  
  
Xander looked at the crazy woman who was talking about stars and Miss Edith. He couldn't see anyone else there so he was happy that there weren't two of them even though the stranger who was very strange was also kind of sexy.  
  
"Drusilla heard Spike thinking about you. It sounded like whispers in the wind going whisper whisper whisper." –Oh goody it's a friend of Spikes – this was all needed. He got the feeling she was a vampire too.  
  
"Are you sure he wasn't just hungry for the chocolate bar?" Drusilla ran her finger up and down Xanders face. He was wondering why he wasn't running or staking or anything.  
  
"Handsome kitten is too scared to run and he wants to be with the strange vampire lady." Xander knew that this was just getting weirder and he had a lot to compare it to. A lot of the contrasts were coming from earlier on in the same night. "I can read you face like a poem."  
  
"So Drusilla what have you got here?" Spike appeared and put his arms around his mate. He saw that standing there was the guy he had tried to take earlier on that night.  
  
"I've got Spike a present. He's so pretty I want to put a bow on his head." Xander suddenly got a weird yet clear visual of him with a big bow on his head. How that image got there he didn't want to know.  
  
"Right I just remembered I have legs and the ability to use them." The knowledge kicked in and Xander started running up the road.  
  
Spike was a vampire and it came with the job to be stronger and faster then humans. It wasn't long before he was in front of Xander blocking his route. Xander couldn't stop in time as he crashed right into him. Spike was happy because the impact didn't cause him to fall down but Xander ended up right up close. He gave Xander a very sexy and predator like grin.  
  
"You know the chase just makes me more horny." He punched Xander knocking him out cold. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. "Sorry pet didn't want you to be struggling all the way to the factory.  
  
  
  
~Okay I'm finishing before the end of the page but Smallville is on and I can't think of anything else to right so you can do some extra work over the long weekend ahead. Ha ha I'm so evil in a not that bad kinda way. ~  
  
  
  
It's the next day! Really, it is! And let's see…Buffy is sitting at the table, trying to study, Angel has just entered wearing a blanket over his head to prevent sunburn, Giles is reading a big book, and Willow is on the computer. And Angel is now pacing, and saying,  
  
"What could have happened to him?"  
  
Buffy sighed. "You're worrying about nothing."  
  
Giles slammed the book on the table. "Oh really? So when Xander asks us why we weren't trying to rescue him earlier, we'll just say it's because we think he's nothing?"  
  
"If he's still alive," Willow said sadly.  
  
"DON'T SAY THAT!" Everyone stared at Angel. He cleared his throat. "I'm sure he's fine."  
  
*  
  
Xander woke up feeling feverish, disorientated and weak as a kitten. Remembering what had happened, he looked around for any sign of Spike or his crazy vampire friend. But they were not there. And he was in his own bedroom.  
  
"Could things get any weirder?"  
  
As soon as he spoke the phone rang. He reached out for it and fell out of bed. He pushed himself onto his butt and waited for the room to stop spinning before picking up the receiver. "Hel…hello?"  
  
He knew he sounded weak and hoped whoever was on the other end of the line would not pick that up.  
  
"Xander? Are you okay?"  
  
It was Willow. Xander could also hear voices in the background saying things like, 'he's home?' and 'how is he?'  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. What's up?"  
  
Xander pulled the blanket from his bed and wrapped it around himself to stop his teeth from chattering. He checked the room temperature. Hmm, that shouldn't be.  
  
"Xander? Are you still there?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. It's just my room is really warm but I feel like someone's dumped icicles down my back."  
  
  
  
~ Oh I get what's happening, yay! Well at least I think I do, do I? Do I really? ~  
  
  
  
He tried to talk to Willow on the phone while holding the blanket around him as tight as possible. The blanket rubbed against his neck causing a strange pain.  
  
"Ouch!" said Xander as he pressed his hand against where the pain came from. He brought his hand down and looked at the blood that now stained it. "Oh god."  
  
"Xander what's happening? Hey let go, let go!" he heard Willow now at a distance from the phone "Give me that back."  
  
"Xander honey, are you alright?" Angel sounded extremely concerned which made Xander more worried then the puncture wounds in his neck –Oh no dead boy loves me too--  
  
"Err let me see." Xander put his hand in the sunlight that was had seeped through the crack in his curtain. Before it had annoyed him by waking him up but now it proved he wasn't a vampire. "I'm fine in the I'm not dead sense."  
  
"I'll be around any minute Xander to nurse you back to health."  
  
"Angel, no!" he heard some complaining coming from the otherside of the line "Will you put Willow on the phone for me? I'll love you even more if you do that and don't come round." Xander couldn't believe what he was saying. Angel started rubbing it into Giles that Xander loved him more and an argument began between them.  
  
"Are you sure you're not gay as you can have your pick of the Buffy men? Will you two stop that?!" Willow shouted at Giles and Angel. Xander didn't want to know what was going on in the Sunnydale High School library.  
  
"Willow could please come round here and make sure my fan club stays away." Willow told him that she would be around as quickly as possible and put the phone down. Xander just dropped the phone to the floor and passed out.  
  
*  
  
He woke up to find that Willow was talking to Buffy. He was in bed again watching them and listening to their conversation.  
  
"You know out of all the people who would try and steal Angel away from me I assumed it would be Cordelia not Xander. Giles has gone nuts over him too. "  
  
"He's awake Buffy. Xander what happened last night?" He saw Buffy in the corner of his room looking at him with an angry glare.  
  
"I'm not sure. I remember meeting Spikes oh so very crazy girlfriend Drusilla then Spike appeared. I ran away but he caught up with me. I'm pretty sure I remember his fist hitting my face then I woke up here. You rang me and blah de blah." He felt that Willow didn't need a transcript of their phone conversation.  
  
"Why didn't Spike kill you? Not that I'm ungrateful but Spikes a killer that's what he does best." Buffy thought about it for a second before it struck her. "Oh my God Spike too! What is your current sex appeal with guys all about?"  
  
  
  
~ Sarcywoman, do you care to explain, as I can't be bother to? ~  
  
  
  
Xander shrugged. "I dunno Buff, I'm sorry about Angel and…it'll…" Buffy ran at Slayer speed and caught Xander before he hit the floor.  
  
"Xander, are you okay?" Willow was concerned for her best friend. She had never seen him in such a sorry state before.  
  
Xander nodded and was about to reply in the affirmative, when Buffy shook her head. "No. He's not fine."  
  
Xander frowned. "Buffy, what do you…"  
  
She had obviously noticed something. "Hang on."  
  
She helped Xander and his weak limbs over into the bed, then went over to the phone and dialled the number for the library. She did not tell Willow and Xander what she was doing; she did not want to worry them unnecessarily. "Hey Giles, it's me. Yeah, he's come round now."  
  
Xander raised his eyebrows in question and Willow informed him that they had phoned their friends when they had found Xander unconscious. Xander could only imagine Angel's reaction to that.  
  
Buffy continued on the phone. "Hey, could you put Angel on for me? Oh come on Giles, I just want to ask him something. No! Xander does not love him more than you, I'm sure. Can you…thanks. Hey Angel. Listen, what other reasons does a vampire bite for if not to kill or turn?"  
  
Xander raised his hand tentatively to the bite on his neck that he had almost forgotten about. Willow saw and gasped. Buffy gave Xander a sympathetic smile. "No, he's okay. There's sunlight shining on him right now. I don't know, I haven't looked. Angel, I'm sure he's quite capable of checking himself."  
  
She covered the receiver with her hand and turned to face Xander. "Have you got any other bites?"  
  
Xander shook his head at first, and then he paused. A flash of memory ---  
  
---Drusilla held him down as he squirmed, at first in pain, then in pleasure as Spike began to lick and nibble his way down Xander's body. "You're wanted by many handsome men at the moment pet, I want to make sure you don't forget me."  
  
He sank his fangs into the flesh of Xander's inner thigh and Xander screamed. ---  
  
---Xander looked up at his concerned friends and then pulled back his blanket. Both Buffy and Willow gasped this time.  
  
There were red marks and bites all over his beautiful skin, the most prominent, on his leg. Xander was not embarrassed to show his friends this; he was too scared to be.  
  
  
  
* Well! Now continue my welsh friend who happens to be a freaky alien. May I suggest a library setting? *  
  
  
  
Their current location was the Sunnydale High School Library. This was home to many books on demons, vampires and other supernatural creatures. If you wanted Shakespeare, Austin or Dickens I'm afraid my dear reader you were in the wrong place. Xander sat on one of the chairs that surrounded the table that was above the mouth of hell. That wasn't what was making feel uncomfortable.  
  
"I can't believe it. You and Spike! And to think I thought we were going somewhere!" Angel turned his back on Xander for second then spun back around quickly. He ran to Xander and put his arms around him "Oh I can't stay mad at you. Just promise me you'll never do that again."  
  
"Yeah I promise." Angel hugged him even tighter "Remember I need air." Angel let go and pulled a chair up close to Xander receiving an angry glare from Giles as he did so.  
  
"Xander is this Drusilla?" Giles put a book with a picture of the crazed vampire in front of him. Giles also leaned over Xander and he placed his hand on Xander's and moved it towards the picture. Xander nodded and pulled his hand away putting it underneath the table where it was safe until Angel tried to grab it. Xander stretched his jumper to cover his hands then folded his arms. Xander now realised that his leg was exposed. Angel placed his hand on Xander's left leg. He gave up trying and placed his head on the table. "Angel can I have a word with you?" Giles asked.  
  
"No someone has stay with Xander." Giles showed a book to Angel that got his attention. "Okay I'm coming."  
  
"What just happened?" Xander watched Angel and Giles run off to the office together. He was glad for some alone time so that he could recover instead of having to concentrate fending them off. Buffy and Willow joined him on the table with books in hand that Giles had given them to research. Neither of them had got a glimpse of the book Giles had shown Angel.  
  
Their ears picked up some noises coming from the room that Giles and Angel were in. Buffy thought she could hear bad insults like 'stuffy British guy' and 'vampire with an inadequate taste in hair gel'. They listened for a minute it sounded like books were falling over and items were being thrown. Buffy walked over in investigate giving in to curiosity, she pulled the door open and two men came rolling out.  
  
"He loves me!" Angel shouted and shoved a piece of paper into Giles mouth that was above him. He turned his head realising that the surroundings had changed slightly and everyone was looking at them. Giles dropped the piece of scrunched up paper on to Angels ear. "Yuck!"  
  
"Take that smelly!" They continued their little fight over Xander's affections for a while. Buffy had to pull them apart. She couldn't take much more of their poor attempts at insulting each other and it was becoming too dangerous when hair pulling became involved. Well that kind of happened, but Giles couldn't a grip on Angels gel covered hair.  
  
"That's what you get for insulting the do." Buffy kept them separated sending Giles to one end of the table and Angel to the over scowling at each other as they sat down. "Xander you love my hair don't you?"  
  
Xander didn't answer he just sunk to the bottom of the chair completely embarrassed.  
  
  
  
* I've edited out Welshalienfreak's notes here as they were crazy and took up half a page. BUT NO FEAR, SARCYWOMAN IS HERE! Wait, that's a reason to fear. No matter! On with the fic! *  
  
~ HEY! It wasn't my fault I got addicted to typing and couldn't stop. It was a very traumatic part of my life ~  
  
  
  
"No Angel, I hate your hair," Xander said coldly.  
  
Angel gaped at the boy and looked as though he might cry. "But why?"  
  
Giles sniggered. Xander sighed. "Like yours is any better G-Man."  
  
Giles stopped and raised a hand slowly to his head.  
  
Xander suddenly realised he was being very cruel for no reason. He shook his head. "I'm…I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm saying."  
  
Angel smiled. "I knew it. I knew you wouldn't want to hurt me."  
  
Willow cleared her throat. "What about this Drusilla woman? And Xander's health? Xander, do you remember anything about last night?"  
  
Xander shrugged. "Spike bit me."  
  
"I know you said this before, but you're sure it was Spike?" Angel asked in a panic. "Not Drusilla?"  
  
Xander nodded. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"Because if it was Drusilla we could easily keep her away from you, but if it's Spike…"  
  
Giles glared at Angel. "Then what?"  
  
Angel shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I'll protect you from him Xander."  
  
Xander sighed. "It's your fault he's after me in the first place. He's convinced I'm his property because you offered me to him last night."  
  
Giles jumped to his feet. "YOU DID WHAT?"  
  
  
  
*Uh-oh, Giles is angry…*  
  
~ And also wearing tweed but what you going to do about it? Oh wait it's my turn to write ~  
  
  
  
"You offered Xander's poor neck to a master vampire!" Giles nested Xander head in his arms and stroked his hair thinking that it would comfort him. "Angel I think you should leave before you cause any more trauma in his life."  
  
"I'm so sorry Xander. Please forgive me! WHY WON'T YOU FORGIVE  
  
ME?" He was on his knees begging. Xander folded his arms and turned away from him "I'm sorry, that's all I can say and I'll never ever do it again."  
  
Xander couldn't help looking at Angel, he looked so sad. His head was faced down to the ground. Angel got up and started to walk away with his head still dropped down.  
  
"Angel don't leave!" Xander shouted to him his hand reached out "I mean Spike hit you and you saved me from the vampire as well so I guess we're even."  
  
Angel ran back towards Xander pushing Giles out of the way. He went flying towards the staircase. Angel hugged Xander again not wanting to let go until the whole air thing became an issue again. Giles got up and looking all sad. Xander saw this and invited him to join the hug. The three of them were all hugging. Buffy and Willow just couldn't resist walking over and joining in. It had to stop as Xander was squished in the middle and it wasn't good for his current state of health.  
  
"Oh it's just like we're in a cheesy movie." Willow said with a smile on her face. The guys had made up.  
  
*  
  
Spike was thinking about the boy. He had tasted so good, so alive, and so young. He could still taste him in his mouth. He lay on the bed next to Drusilla relaxed with thoughts that mainly consisted of Xander.  
  
"You're thinking about him." Drusilla ran her finger up and down Spikes bare chest. "Miss Edith is thinking of him too. I'm worried you two will leave me for him."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about Miss Edith or me princess. Next time he comes for a play you can join in with the games. Miss Edith will just have to watch alone this time." Drusilla clapped her hands in glee.  
  
*  
  
Xander yawned he was very tired and bored of just sitting around being pampered by Giles and Angel. Well actually he still liked that. It could be quite fun at times but sometimes there were a few seconds of guilt.  
  
"Can I go home?" He asked doubting they'd let him but it was worth a try "I'm tired."  
  
"No Spike can enter your home, or how else do you explain waking up in your own bed. You'll have to stay over at someone else's house. I suggest mine." Giles told him the look in his eye reappearing.  
  
"No me! Pick me. I promise to protect you!" Angel waved his hand in the air making sure that he was noticed and his voice was heard. He really wanted to have Xander round at his house.  
  
"As much as I dislike it I think you should go to Angel's." Said Buffy making Angels day "He can protect you and I can go out patrolling for Spike."  
  
A big smile appeared on Angels face and Xander raised his eyes brows giving Buffy a wide-eyed stare. It was that deer in the headlights look. Angel picked Xander up and carried him off to his house.  
  
"Bye Giles!" he said on his way out through the swinging doors. Giles look at Buffy with disappointment with her decision.  
  
  
  
~ So SarkyWoman what will happen next? It's up to you I guess and this note is babbling free trust me it is. Wait would you trust me damn it's happening a gain. Must…remove…fingers…from…keyboard ~  
  
  
  
* Maybe I should chop them off for you. *  
  
  
  
1 "Angel, put me down. Now. Angel…"  
  
Xander landed with a thump on the bed. Angel smoothed his hair back for him. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"  
  
Xander shook his head and smiled. "Nope, just slightly tired."  
  
Angel nodded. "Well you get into the bed and get some sleep. I'll make sure Spike doesn't come anywhere near you."  
  
Xander stretched, not noticing Angel's eyes raking over his sexy body. Xander laid his head down on the fluffy pillows.  
  
Angel cleared his throat and Xander looked up. "Yeah?"  
  
Angel gulped. "Maybe you should take your clothes off."  
  
"Excuse me? Why exactly?"  
  
"I can give you some pyjamas to change into, I just thought you might want to change."  
  
Xander nodded. "Oh right yeah, thanks."  
  
He saw no harm in taking off his shirt. Angel suppressed the anger and jealousy at seeing his Childe's bite marks on the mortal he loved. Xander hissed in pain as the material caught on one of the red welts on his back. Angel hurried over and helped him to gently pull the shirt off. Xander took off his shoes and undid his trousers. He was aware that it could be interpreted as stupid to be sitting there in his boxers in front of a vampire who was in love with him, but he was hurrying so that he could lay down and get to sleep quicker.  
  
Angel growled as he saw the large bite-mark on Xander's thigh and vowed to protect his love from Spike, no matter the cost. "I'll get you some pyjamas," he said as he managed to pull away from Xander's semi-naked form.  
  
Xander sighed as Angel left the room. Why was it that he suddenly appealed to all the males? He heard footsteps behind him and was about to cry out when a hand covered his mouth. The voice said, "Ssh pet, you know I won't bite. At least, nothing you won't like."  
  
  
  
* OH NO! WELSHALIENFREAK, WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? *  
  
~ I don't know why do you keep asking me? ~  
  
  
  
For the first time ever Xander really wanted Angel to enter the room. He struggled against Spike trying to make him let go. He pushed backwards and slammed Spike against the wall behind him. It didn't seem to be helping and he was sure that Spike was enjoying it. The good news was that he knocked a lamp off a chest of draws. The noise as it shattered on Angel's floorboards got the vampire with a soul's attention.  
  
"How the hell did you get in here Spike?" Angel asked angrily as he saw Spike holding Xander and about to run off with him.  
  
"Did you forget to check your pulse lately peaches or couldn't you remember that vampires can enter homes if the owner's dead?" – Damn loopholes – thought Angel as he got ready to charge at the intruder. Spike reacted by holding Xanders neck like he was ready to snap it.  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Why bloody hell not? You know how I have this tendency to want to annoy the hell out of you."  
  
Spike changed his features to his game face. He punctured a little hole in Xanders neck and licked the blood from the fresh wound. Xander cringed and began to struggle again but to the same lack of success as before.  
  
"Let him go Spike." Angel was blocking the doorway that was the only exit available for Spike's escape.  
  
"No I like my idea better. You lie on the ground unconscious while we walk off." Spike pushed Xander into Angel who fell down to the floor. Xander would have been on top of Angel except for Spike grabbing his arm preventing him from falling over.  
  
Angel hurried to get off the ground, because he knew that Spike was quick mover in more ways than one. He dashed up the stairs following the footsteps that Spike and Xander would have made only moments earlier. Upon opening the door to the outside world he noticed Spikes car driving off. Angel ran as fast as his undead legs would take him. Unfortunately his super vampire speed was no match for a car with a driver without any respect for speeding violations.  
  
The moment that he realised that it was too late Angel fell to his knees. He saw from his fallen position the taillights of the car that contained his beloved Xander being taken against his will. Angel looked down with his hands on the cold floor that prevented him from just completely keeling over.  
  
Angel just wanted to stay there and wait for the sun to rise. He would have if it hadn't been for the thought that told him it wasn't too late. He wouldn't fail Xander. He wouldn't let Spike have him. He definitely wasn't going to allow his damn soul to have another death on his conscience to brood over.  
  
  
  
~ It appears they have a problem. How are they going to save Xander? They don't even know where he is. ~  
  
* Where do you bloody think they'll be? The warehouse! *  
  
~Actually it's the old box factory and there whereabouts are not discovered until Buffys dream in Surprise. Tsk tsk SarkyWoman~  
  
* At least I know whether to use 'they're', 'their' or 'there' in a sentence. Anyway, who's to say they don't work out the location early when it's Xander's life in danger? *  
  
~ I just meant in the actual series that's what happened. So sorry! I just like being accurate and showing off my knowledge. I seek attention. Look at me! LOOK AT ME! Oh wait you can't, never mind. ~  
  
  
  
Spike pulled Xander into the warehouse. Xander struggled again and bit Spike's hand that was covering his mouth. Spike yelped and looked at Xander with a surprised expression on his face. "You bit me."  
  
Xander didn't favour the intense look in Spike's eyes. "Um…yeah?"  
  
Spike let out a deep growl that would have terrified Xander had the vampire not pushed him onto the bed at the same time. Spike grinned and lay down on top of Xander. He began licking Xander's throat before he changed into game face. "My turn…"  
  
*  
  
Buffy rubbed a hand on Angel's back in a platonic friend way. "Don't worry, we'll find him."  
  
Angel sighed. "I know we will, but I want it to be before Spike turns him. What if we're too late?"  
  
Giles looked over his glasses. "We can't give up. This is Xander's life we're talking about."  
  
Willow jumped to her feet. "Wait a second. Buffy, didn't you say there'd been less of the Anointed One's vampires around lately?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"So they stopped appearing the same time Spike and Drusilla arrived! So Spike has probably taken over, and that means the warehouse!"  
  
Angel stared at Willow. "You are a genius!"  
  
Willow smiled. "Well yeah."  
  
"Wait!" Buffy said. "This Drusilla. What's the deal with her?"  
  
Giles glared at Angel. Angel sighed. "I turned Drusilla after turning her insane. That's it. Can we save Xander now?"  
  
Buffy sighed. "You're explaining that in detail later though."  
  
The gang got their weapons and headed to the warehouse.  
  
*  
  
Xander lay on the bed, bone-tired after Spike had drunk from him and, as he hadn't got any sleep yet. If he felt any safer, he'd let himself drift off. But he could see Spike out of the corner of his eye.  
  
  
  
* What's Spike up to, Welshalienfreak? *  
  
~ Maybe he needs a running start. He he. ~  
  
  
  
Xander saw Spike standing at the doorway at the top of the stairs. He was talking to one of his minions. It seemed urgent. Xander tried to hear what they were saying but unfortunately he didn't have super hearing. He took that whatever it was had been bad news when Spike hit him and then threw him out of the room.  
  
Spike came running down the stairs in to the dank basement. The basement was a scary place, it Xander was creeped out. Drusilla had a large collection of dolls that faced the bed and he felt they were all staring at him. All accept the one that had been turned around. He hadn't known Drusilla long but he had quickly come to the conclusion that she oh so very crazy. It really worried him when earlier she had been dancing around the room saying that she was going to get to play with him soon.  
  
"So my Xand-pet, having fun?" Spike jumped on to the bed and sat next to him. He lit a cigarette and started to smoke.  
  
"Oh sorry I didn't realise I was meant to be having fun." Xander sarcastically waved his hands around as much as his restraints would allow him. "Woo bloody hoo!"  
  
"That's the spirit." Said Spike mocking Xander sarcasm. Spike put his arm around Xander's shoulder and brought him closer to him.  
  
*  
  
They had piled themselves into Giles car; whose reputation for trying to prove that slow and steady wins the race had kicked in. Everyone was annoyed by how slow it went.  
  
"Giles I think the old man with the walking stick is catching up. Can't you get this thing to go any faster?" complained Buffy.  
  
"Don't be stupid Buffy he's still a good few streets behind." Buffy just looked at him not laughing at his joke. She wondered if was meant to be some of that world-class British humour or Giles attempt at it.  
  
"Come on Giles. Spike could be…oh I don't really want to think about it." Willow sat back in her seat next to Angel who couldn't stop talking about Xander. She thought that she had had it bad.  
  
"Don't you think that me and Xander would make such a cute couple? I mean he's just so damn cute. Especially those beautiful chocolate brown eyes of his. Oh, you know I could just swim in those and get lost forever. And his lips they are just so kissable. I don't know how I've resisted so long. Anyway I know that we are meant to be together it's just written in the stars."  
  
"Please say we're going to get there soon." Willow pleaded to Buffy. She just looked at Angel trying to tune out his constant talking. She wished that vampires did have to breathe then her ears could have a break just for a second.  
  
  
  
~ I feel like I should say something but I don't know what. Oh my! I think I'm coming down with something. ~  
  
* Whatever you freaky welsh alien. I've just watched charmed, and I think that episode would make such a good crossover, but I've heard there's already a plot like that coming up. I can't help thinking that Xander would be cute if he were insane though it is never going to happen. *  
  
  
  
Buffy and Angel both looked up as there advanced senses picked up something. Then, there was a bright flash of blue and white that shook the car and made Giles come to a screeching, okay creaking, halt. "What in the hell was that?" Willow cried out as soon as she had got back her breath.  
  
"I don't know," Giles admitted, "but it was coming from the direction we're going in."  
  
*  
  
Xander had also seen the light, although from much closer. It had come in through the doorway at the top of the stairs. "What was that?" He asked Spike, his voice trembling with fear.  
  
"I'm making sure they don't try and rescue you. Dru was always the one with the magic, but this spell might have worn her out a little."  
  
Xander saw a very pale person, most definitely a vampire although he couldn't see his face, carrying Drusilla down the stairs. The vampire threw Drusilla at Spike, who caught her with professional ease. Xander saw that intense look on Spike's face, but this time it was not directed at him. He turned to see the other vampire.  
  
Okay, maybe it was directed at him. A pale, leather wearing, most definitely a vampire him. "Tell me why you brought me here," Vamp-Xander said.  
  
Spike smiled. "Tell me. Do you like the Slayer?"  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"So you'd find it fun to make her think one of her best friends is dead and make her cry?"  
  
  
  
* Well? Is that a twist or what? I knew I was a genius. In specified areas. *  
  
~ It's been done, with hyena Xander too, mmm… and I'm back ~  
  
  
  
Xander stared at himself, well not himself but the other him that was in the room and just happened to be identical to him in everyway except for the fact that him was a vampire. Xander's mind was confused. There was too many him in the room.  
  
"How? What? When? Who? Huh?" Xander interrupted Spike and vamp-Xander conversation about their mutual hatred for Slayers.  
  
"Blood drained, bit back, became vampire, last year, Master equals sire. Does he have to be here? I'm just so ashamed." Xander resented the fact that he was ashamed of himself, well kind of.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Now you get up there the slayer and her groupies are going to be here any second." Spike ordered the vampire from an alternate universe up the stairs. Spike followed shortly behind he wouldn't miss the Slayers and especially Angelus' face for anything. He almost wished he had a camera but that wouldn't work anyway since vampires don't appear on them.  
  
*  
  
Buffy kicked the door down to the factory announcing her arrival. Angel who immediately changed into game face once inside followed her. She had sent Giles and Willow to find a back way into the factory. Her and Angel would distract the vampires by killing them while they searched for Xander.  
  
The vampires came at them in no particular tactical move it was just lunge, get staked, and move on. Occasionally one of the stronger and older vampires would prove a little more difficult.  
  
"So you're the slayer." A voice said from the darkness. This sounded more like it. A little bit of witty banter before the fight started.  
  
"I slay therefore I am." (~Doesn't toast though, he, he, sorry couldn't help it~) "Are you going to show yourself or am I going to have to get philosophical on your ass."  
  
"Sorry I didn't think I'd need to introduce myself," Xander with his vampire features in full show appeared from behind the shadows "since you already know the face."  
  
Buffy watched in horror as Vamp-Xander came closer to her. Behind the demonic features she could still she her friend. Her nightmares became reality and questions unanswered would need to be resolved.  
  
"Xander?" Angel spoke up first. Vampire-Xander's attention was drawn to him. —Oh look it's the puppy—he really hated him but loved to torture. He noticed that over the long period of time that he and Willow had tortured the vampire with a soul he had never looked so sad, defeated and guilty. –This dimensions going to be more fun then I thought--. A load of vampires ran at Angel in recognition of his weakened emotional state.  
  
"Oh my god Xander I'm so sorry." Tears welled up in Buffy's eyes, but she held them back though and began to fight "I'm sorry I had to do this."  
  
Buffy ran at him and they engaged in battle. Buffy's punch was blocked but her sidekick wasn't. He continued his grip on her arm and twisted it. She backhanded him then kicked him the chest then managed to pin him against a pillar. She held the stake in front of his heart and paused. The Vampire Xander changed his features back to that of the friend she believed she had lost.  
  
"You going to kill me Buff?"  
  
  
  
~ Can she do it? How would it affect her friends if she did it? It's all gone from bad to worse ~  
  
* Oh do shut up*  
  
~ Technically I'm not talking, I'm typing so therefore I can't shut up and never will do. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!! Okay I'm done ~  
  
  
  
Buffy hesitated, and then said, "yes."  
  
She moved to push the stake, but was knocked to the floor by a furious Angel. Buffy fought her ex. "I won't let you stake him!"  
  
Buffy punched Angel. "I have to!"  
  
Angel kicked her while she was down. "We can soul him!"  
  
"I won't let someone I love suffer, Angel!"  
  
"Nor will I," said Giles, surprising Vampire-Xander with a stake to the heart.  
  
Angel cried out with pure agony as Xander turned to dust.  
  
Giles didn't look any more coherent himself, but he was alert enough to expect an attack from Angel that he was not sure he could defend himself against. But Angel did not attack him. Angel curled up in the corner of the factory and wept.  
  
Giles began to shake. He had just destroyed his beloved. Xander Harris was no more. A tear ran down his cheek and Buffy put a hand on his shoulder. "You did the right thing."  
  
Giles shook his head. "No I didn't…"  
  
**  
  
* Right now, the end goes something like this. Welshalienfreak and me will decide who will write each pairing, and we'll come up with alternate endings that we'll post separately. Sound okay? 'Cos we couldn't decide who to put Xander with. *  
  
~ It's also to prevent a battle to the death over who gets the last word. So hold on and keep an eye out and we'll supply you all your Xander slash pairing needs. ~ 


	2. Angel

Xanders Sex Appeal  
  
Welshalienfreak Vs SarkyWoman  
  
Ending One – Angel  
  
NOTES: This is one of four alternate endings for the story, 'Welshalienfreak Vs Sarcywoman'.  
  
Angel lay down on his bed, sniffling slightly, but tears long run dry. He looked at his only photograph of Xander; it was one Buffy had shown him when she was first telling him about her friends. Even then, Angel had looked at the attractive teen and pocketed the picture. The only others he had were his own drawings of the beautiful boy. Xander laughing, Xander reading with a look of deep concentration, and finally, Xander sleeping. But he did not look peaceful in sleep, like Buffy. Xander was restless. He tossed and turned and Angel guessed it was nightmares. He had wanted to be the one to make those nightmares go away. To hold him through the night. But now that could never happen. Xander was gone.  
  
Xander was dead. His Xander, who had been like a sunbeam, shining on Angel when no other light could touch him, had become a murderous creature of the night. Angel had looked into that monster's eyes, and he had seen nothing. Not the slightest resemblance of the Xander Harris he had known. This killer would not smile sweetly when he wanted something, be nervous about trivial matters, or come to Angel for comfort.  
  
There was a knock on the door and the sound of a car speeding away. Angel just lay where he was, the pain too much to even think about moving. But then there was another, more muffled knock and a whimper that sounded…familiar.  
  
Curiosity won the battle and Angel finally walked over to the door. He wrenched it open with force.  
  
Xander, bound and gagged, flinched back with shock.  
  
Angel stared. This had to be a dream. He had fallen asleep, tired from grief, and he was dreaming. That was the only logical explanation for what was happening. He had seen Xander turn to dust, he couldn't possibly be here.  
  
Angel still couldn't shut his mouth in time to stop himself from asking, "Xander?"  
  
"Mmph?"  
  
"Is that really you?"  
  
"Mmm hmm."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Grrmm nee frgin oafes oaf mm!"  
  
"Huh? Oh!"  
  
Angel quickly untied Xander and took off his gag. "Are you okay? Oh, what am I saying? You're dead!"  
  
Xander raised an eyebrow. "You are, I'm not. That vampire wasn't really me."  
  
"Oh. Thank God!" Then Angel caught him. "No. You are a dream. Why would there be another you?"  
  
Xander looked hurt. "Gee thanks," he said sarcastically.  
  
"I meant, how is that possible?"  
  
"I dunno, Spike mentioned Drusilla and magic."  
  
Angel frowned. "How do you know what happened?"  
  
"Spike told me. He also said how upset and defeated you were. I…I wanted to make sure you was okay."  
  
"How did you escape?" Angel asked, ignoring the question.  
  
Xander grinned. "Drusilla told Spike she'd dust him if he got another pet. So he left me here, he said I was a present from Childe to Sire."  
  
Angel reached out to touch the mortal, but drew his hand back. Xander smiled. "Go on, I won't disappear, I promise."  
  
Angel stretched his hand out and Xander took it, placing it over his own heart. "See, heartbeat. That makes me alive and I…"  
  
Angel swept the boy into a deep passionate kiss. "You're alive," he said, tears of joy running down his cheeks.  
  
Xander nodded amazed at the love this vampire was showing. "I am, and I'm here."  
  
Angel pulled Xander into his house.  
  
Xander walked over to the bed, looking at the pictures of himself. "Wow. You drew these?"  
  
Angel nodded nervously. "That doesn't scare you, does it? That I've been watching you?"  
  
"Not until you said it like that, no. It's just…nobody's ever watched me like this. Like you have."  
  
Angel ran a hand over Xander's warm back. "That's because I really see you for who you are. And the person I see is beautiful. Only someone who looks long enough deserves to see that beauty within."  
  
Xander turned to face him, smiling. "You read a lot, don't you?"  
  
Angel nodded. "You guessed that. I've learned a lot in my many years. I'm a skilled reader, an accomplished artist…" he ran a hand over Xander's hip, "an experienced lover."  
  
Xander gasped. "I…I'm not. Teach me."  
  
Angel smiled. "Okay,  
  
"We've got all the time in the world."  
  
END. 


End file.
